Burning
by Abelrose
Summary: Short little fic between Annie and Auggie. Finally completed, sorry for the delay. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm burning. Your fingers leave flames in their wake. I can't get enough. I dance in the embers of my self control as your lips brush across my throat. I can feel that arrogant smirk as you feel my pulse race beneath my skin. I dig my nails into your shoulders making you groan. Now it is my turn to smirk. You don't relinquish control that easy. Strong hands memorize my form in your eternal darkness. I can see the hunger in your unfocused eyes. I swear you could see me writhing under you, but I knew you could not see anything. Calloused finger tips dig into my hips. The moan that escapes elicits another smirk. A rumbling chuckle echoes through your chest. _

_"Auggie..." I cry as I reach my peak, digging y nails in even further._

I bolted upright in my bed. I looked around to find it empty. I collapsed, groaning for a whole new reason. I really needed to stop fantasizing about my best friend. As I lied there my cell began to ring. I grabbed it and flicked it open without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Annie." I buried my face into my pillow and swore in multiple languages.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yea," Well technically he had, just dream him. "It's fine, what did you need?"

"Well since it is our wondrous day off I thought we might go grab lunch, but I'll let you go back to sleep instead." I climbed out of bed and stretched my back before opening the curtains to let the sun wash over me.

"Nope, I'm awake now, might as well get something to eat." His chuckles mirrored the one in my dream so closely that I had to close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before I could focus again.

"Annie? Are you still there?" He sounded a bit concerned which made me smile

"I'm here." And I always would be, because I loved him. I loved Auggie. I loved my best friend.

"Good, I'll see you in an hour then." I closed my phone and looked at myself in my full length mirror. This was a bad idea, but I am head over heels in love and I can't seem to stay away from August Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs, if I did Auggie would never have a shirt and Liza would get hit by a semi truck.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's so short, I have to get ready for an anime convention. Yes I'm a nerd.

**~Thanks to all the people who added this~**

I grabbed a teal sun dress out of my closet and threw it on my bed as I hopped in the shower. I heard my phone buzz once and assumed it was Auggie texting me the address of wherever it was he wanted to go. When I was finished I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I glanced at my reflection once more. No point in putting on make-up really. Not like he would notice, and I didn't want to attract any other guy's attention. This was getting ridiculous. It seemed all my thoughts revolved around him lately. I heard a knock at my door and paused. Surely it wasn't Auggie. I could have sworn he said he'd meet me at the restaurant. I twisted my hair up in a messy bun and went to get the door still in a towel. Thankfully it was just my sister.

"Hey, what's up Dani?" I stepped back to let her in and continued to get ready in the bathroom.

"Not much, the girls are at so I figured I'd see what you we're up to for the day. Also I wanted to remind you about the dinner thing tonight." I groaned, I loved my sister dearly but she was a horrible match maker.

"I don't know if I can tonight."

"What? You promised Annie. I swear this guy is great. He's a lawyer friend of Michael. Are you going somewhere?" I had slipped out of the bathroom to pull my dress on.

"Yea, I told Auggie I would meet him for lunch," Which reminded me I had to check the message on my phone. I flipped it open, to reveal I had been right in my assumption. He wanted to go to a new café ten minutes away from his place.

"Auggie? Is he the guy you work with? Are you seeing him now?" I let out a resigned sigh as I slipped on a pair of leather sandals and grabbed my purse from my coffee table.

"Yes he is my friend from work, and do you hear how I emphasize the word _friend _Dani."

"From the way you talk about him, I'd guess friendship is not all that's on your mind." With that she turned and left me standing dumb struck in my room. If she could tell I wanted him, could he? Auggie was one of the most perceptive people I knew. I felt my stomach sink, I'm pretty sure he didn't feel the way I did. Either he noticed and ignores it, because he doesn't want a relationship with me, or it had never even crossed his mind. I'm not sure which made my heart ache even more. I grabbed my keys from my nightstand where my shell bracelet had once been. I had buried it in my yard the day Ben had left me again. Also that was the day I realized I hadn't wanted him to stay. I headed out the door, locking it behind me. I was finally going to see the man I wanted to stay more than anything, thinking once more that this was a horrible idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs, if I did Auggie would never have a shirt and Jai would fall down a flight of stairs.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I really didn't mean to go this long without updating. I was at Sac anime all weekend then I had classes all week, but I managed to write a bit more in my anthropology class while I was supposed to be watching some old guy talk about something or other.

**~Thanks for your patience!~**

I shouldn't be doing this. I was a masochist. It broke my heart to be near him and yet can't have him, but being away from him was even worse. Every mission all I could think of was getting back to see his cocky smirk. The world was so dark and lonely without him to guide her way. He gave me a reason to want to live and enjoy life. It was a feeling I hadn't had since that night in Sri Lanka.

I had to slam on my breaks as the car in front of me stopped for the light. I needed to get my mind off of Auggie or I was going to get myself killed. Either driving or on an op somewhere, and how pathetic would it be to get myself killed crashing into a pole after surviving so many worse things. I parked a block away from the café to try and clear my head in the fresh air before I had to face him. An obnoxiously oversized SUV chose that moment to drive by smothering me in exhaust fumes. I coughed and hacked trying to get it out of my lungs thinking of how much I hated cities. I was going to have to take a vacation soon, maybe somewhere remote. It might even help me clear my head a bit to be away from Auggie. A beach sounded nice. I twisted my fingers around my empty wrist out of habit, maybe not a beach, maybe somewhere with snow. I hadn't seen snow in awhile. Ben didn't matter now, I had Auggie and I could trust him. He was my life line.

I entered the small café and slipped between the other patrons searching for my techie. I saw him sitting in the back corner with his trademark smirk, most likely listening to the conversations around him.

"What's so funny, Aug?" He smiled even wider and pulled out the chair next to him to allow me to sit. It made my heart flutter to sit near him, but I knew why he did it. Sitting there put my back to the wall so I could see the café around me. Made me less vulnerable, just one of my weird quirks he had somehow managed to pick up on.

"There are three women a few tables to your right who are trying to convince there other friend to come talk to me." I cringed, but forced myself to sound cheery.

"Should I head out then? Don't want her to get the wrong idea and ruin your chances now that you're free of Hearn."

"I'm offended that you would think I would want to spend my day off with anyone but my dearest Annie." He held a hand over his heart in mock dramatics as his smirk reappeared. I couldn't help but laugh despite the fact he meant it only as a friend. He flirted sure, but he flirted pretty much with every woman. I wasn't special. I was just another agent. I would always be just another friend. I picked up a menu to hide the fact I couldn't breathe enough to answer. As I glanced over the items Auggie leaned in a bit more.

"What looks good?" He asked, and I had to resist the urge to say he did. No way could I say that out loud, no matter how much I wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs, if I did Auggie would never have a shirt.

**Author's Note:** to make up for not posting, here is another little chapter to keep you all from hunting me down with pitchforks and torches.

**~Thanks for your patience!~**

I was laughing so hard a tear ran down my cheek. Auggie was the same way, but his head was in his hands hiding his eyes as we tried to pull ourselves together. This is why I loved him. After a long week of lying agents and secret ops it was nice to just be normal. I needed this. We had order coffee and pastries and indulged ourselves as we joked about work and the people around us.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" He asked after he had calmed enough to speak clearly. I groaned and dropped my head on the table.

"I'm having dinner with Dani, and some guy she's trying to set me up with." He laughed and patted my shoulder sympathetically. I could feel the sparks from his touch, but if he noticed he made no outward sign of it.

"Who's the winner this time?" He took another sip of his coffee as he leaned back in his chair. He had his head cocked toward me.

"Some lawyer friend of Michael's. Probably boring just like the others."

"You know she'd leave you alone for a bit if you brought someone home once in awhile." I laughed, who would I bring? I spent all my time working, or with my family, or with him. I didn't date. I had stopped flirting with Jai, since I realized he had been in Sri Lanka. I may be lonely, but I wasn't desperate enough to be with a guy who's pulling an op on me.

"You sound like her. Not my fault I can't get a date." I grumbled unhappily into my cup before putting it down and taking a piece of chocolate croissant. He looked much more serious now which confused me. When had the joking stopped?

"You know I've never met your family." His face was set in stone so I couldn't tell where he was going with this. "I could go with you. You know we can just say we work together, which is true. Danielle might give you a break, and I wouldn't mind seeing the nieces you gush about all the time." He had a faint smile on his face, and I was speechless, he would go with me and endure the legendary dinners just so I wouldn't be annoyed by my darling sister playing cupid. Apparently he toke my silence the wrong way because he quickly said, "If you don't want to it is fine, I just…" I cut him off as I hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you Auggie, you are a total live saver." He just laughed as he wrapped a arm around me.

"Anytime Annie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs, if I did Auggie would never have a shirt and the season would be longer.

**Author's Note:**

**~Thanks for your patience!~**

The café was nice, our banter continued as we headed to my car. We were going to stop off at his place so he could change before we headed back to my guesthouse.

"Annie, I need to talk to you about something." I tensed up, his voice was hollow, and his brow was wrinkled. This could not be good. Had he figured out I was head over heels for him? If Dani had known, how could a trained CIA not put the pieces together? Now, he was finally going to reject me for good. I looked to my left, out into the street, just so I wouldn't have to see the look on his face as he told me he just thought of me as a friend. I saw a black SUV speeding down the street in front of us. The window rolled down and I saw the barrel of a gun.

I had just enough time to push Auggie to the ground before the first shot rang out. People were screaming as more shots were fired, and as I fell to my knees. Pain had ripped its way through my stomach. I clenched my hands there feeling the warm blood seep through my fingers. Auggie was a few feet away from me, his hands brushing back and forth across the ground, searching for something. He was yelling, asking what was going on, and begging me to answer him. He had worked his way close enough that his fingers brushed over my leg. He followed it up, but when his fingers ran over my stomach I couldn't hold in my screams. It felt like there was a fire burning inside of me. He slipped off his jacket, holding it to my wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I was just one of the many cries surrounding us. Auggie's lips were moving, but I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was the pained screams around me. He had pulled out his cell phone, his hand covered in my blood, he was still speaking, and I still couldn't hear him. The edges of my vision were turning black as he hung up and faced me once more. I was losing too much blood, and I was fading fast. I was going to die without having told him I loved him. I wish I could hear his voice, just once more. I got my wish.

"Please, just hold on a bit longer, help is coming. Stay awake, you have to stay awake, Annie." I wish I could have done what he had asked, but the darkness was so very tempting as it stole me away completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs.

**Author's Note:** Ok so this story is getting a bit depressing, sorry that is my general writing style. This is my first fanfiction, but my usual writing will always shine through. Please don't bash me. *ducks and hides*

**~Thanks for your patience!~**

I think I'm Heaven, except for everything being dark. Heaven was supposed to be light and full of sunshine, but it was so warm here. I couldn't feel the pain anymore either. I could hear voices somewhere, but I couldn't make out the words. I wish they would stop. They sounded so sad. It wasn't supposed to be this sad in Heaven. Maybe I was in Hell. They were words of love, so this couldn't be Hell. Didn't that mean that I wasn't dead? I should be happy, but I couldn't make myself rejoice for life after how Auggie had acted.

He didn't love me and that took away my reason for living. The voices were calling me back, but I didn't want to, not anymore. It was peaceful here in my little purgatory. I was alone sure, but I didn't have anyone to keep reminding me that. No one was here to rub my face in the fact that I was unloved and had nowhere to belong. I loved my sister, but she had her family, and I didn't truly belong there, and Auggie, sweet, gentle Auggie, would replace me easily. Only a little guilt and regret ran through my heart as I gave up. I heard a loud, long beep as people started screaming again. They were crying out to me as the darkness won once more.

I was torn from the darkness a new pain seared through my chest. I was quickly followed my even more pain in my stomach as I felt stitches ripping open as my body jerked. My eyes were open, and the darkness gone. In return I got pain and the sight of my sister, Joan, Jai and Auggie standing out of the way of the doctors. My eyes were drawn to Auggie, who was supporting my sister as she sobbed. Tears fell from his sightless eyes, and I felt my heart break. I was torn between the sweet darkness and the man I loved. It was my fault he was crying, my fault he hurt. His face was so full of pain, they all were, even Joan. I knew I should stay, if only to stop their pain. I tried to fight the darkness that was coming back for me. I tried to stay in the light, but I was losing. The darkness had claimed me and now I had no choice but to fall into it. I saw my sister collapse as I managed to get one last word to fall from my lips.

"Sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs, shocking I know.

**Author's Note:** I write at really random intervals, so I apologize if you get three chapters in one day then nothing for a week. Sorry this is so short. I just couldn't leave you all thinking I killed her and what not.

**~Thanks for your glorious reviews!~**

My chest hurt, and that was the only thing I could feel. Every breath was labored and agonizing. I opened my eyes and let my head fall to my right. I could tell I was in a hospital, but I don't remember why. There was a nurse call button a few inches from my hand. As I reached for it the pain in my stomach blossomed. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, as I managed to hit the button. A stout nurse came in with a tray with a syringe on it.

"Good morning sunshine, it's good to see you awake." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I think it's time for some more pain medication, don't you hun?"

I could only nod my agreement. She slipped the needle into the IV drip and left the room. I could feel the pain killers kicking in and the pain slowly fading away. My eye lids were growing heavy, but I refused to give back in to the darkness. I turned my head to examine the rest of the room to find the chair next to my bed occupied. It was Auggie. He was fast asleep, and his head was resting on his folded arms on the edge of my bed. I felt a slow smile spread across my face. He had stayed with me. He could be at home in his comfy bed, but here he was hunched over. His brows were furrowed once more. I guess his dreams must not be very good. I let my fingers run through his hair and murmured soothing words until his brow relaxed and he went back to his peaceful sleep. I let my hand just rest there, locked in his hair. I was afraid if I did he wouldn't be there when I next woke up, and I could feel the drugs taking over. I wanted to watch him sleep soundly forever, but I wasn't going to get my wish as unconsciousness took me away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covert Affairs, shocking I know, but I, a broke college student, does not own her own TV show.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry. I realize you probably all hate me and have cursed my lateness at some point or another, but I have finished the story. Actually It's been done for awhile, which probably makes this worse, but I have an excuse! First I was in camping in Yosemite, so no internet, and then my computer crashed and it took forever to get it fixed and then to top it off I had midterms for all my science classes. Please don't hate me.

**~Thanks for your wonderful tolerance!~**

The lights above me were so bright that I couldn't see anything. I went from absolute darkness to an overwhelming sense of light. I turned my head trying to escape it. After not looking directly into the source, my vision began to return. At first I could only see shapes and shadows. At the edge of my bed was a particularly large blur. The longer I stared the clearer it became. It was Auggie. I smiled. He sat in the chair next to me still fast asleep. His hair was messy, and I vaguely remember running my fingers through it. It had been softer then I had imagined. There was a book in Braille on the nightstand. As I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair again he murmured in his sleep. He was so peaceful when he slept, all of his tension and cold walls gone. I wish I could sleep like that, but my stomach hurt with every breath. I turned my head away from Auggie and found the nurse call button near my side, so I pressed it and went back to watching my best friend as I waited. I let my fingers slip out of his hair and trace patterns on the plain white sheets below me. The moment the door opened Auggie shot up straight. I couldn't control the laugh that bubbled out past my lips, though I regretted it instantly as the pain ripped through my abdomen.

"I see someone needs more meds," An overly perky nurse said, "I'll just be right back then, Sleeping Beauty."

"Annie?" Auggie asked once the nurse had left.

"So now you wake up." I said as I playfully smacked his shoulder. His trademark smirk flashed back into place as my hand fell back to the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" I shrugged then realized he couldn't see it, which was good because the movement made me wince. He reached his hand out so I took it.

"Only about ten minutes or so."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so tired and content I just didn't have the heart to wake you." He placed his other hand over the ones we already hand entwined.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I just got shot." He laughed and traced his fingers up and down my hand memorizing ever detail.

"How is it that you manage to find trouble in a innocent little café?"

"Just lucky I guess." One of his hands traveled up my wrist and arm to my shoulder. It kept going up my neck and landed on my cheek.

"Can you stop scaring me like this?" He pressed a chaste kiss to my temple, "You being in the hospital for two days unconscious is hard on my nerves."

"Two days?" I squeaked unattractively, much to my mortification. Thankfully the nurse returned at that moment distracting me from my humility.

"Here you go, love." He said as he injected even more chemicals into my IV line. Auggie's hand tightened on mine. As the nurse left, I felt the pain start to ebb away.

"What's with the death grip, Aug?" He forced his hand to relax along with his jaw.

"I just don't like that guy. He has hit on every female patient since I've been here." I brought our hands up to my lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Thank you for being over protective." He really shouldn't be here when I'm drugged, but he just smiled at me and kept his fingers laces with mine. This boy is truly oblivious. That was the last thing I remember think before I fell into a medicated sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** One last time, I don't own Covert Affairs.

**Author's Note:** Done! Finally had time to type this up. I probably won't have another fic for awhile since I will be working on a short series of my own creation, which will be posted on deviant art, my link to my page is on my profile. I'd love if people checked it out.

**~Thanks for your wonderful support and reviews!~**

Waking up and passing out repeatedly was getting annoying. I kept my eyes closed and tried to pin point what woke me up this time. It was voices. One belonged to Auggie, that much I was sure, the other was a cold familiar female voice. It had to be Joan.

"You should go home, Auggie. Get some rest, and get something to eat."

"I'm fine, Joan." He sounded frustrated.

"She'll be fine without you for awhile. She's barely even conscious most of the time. You haven't even been home since that day." I assumed that day was the day I got shot, but I couldn't be sure because I don't know why Joan had a hard time saying it, maybe to avoid upsetting Auggie.

"I can't just leave her here by herself, and let her wake up all alone in a strange place. With her sister busy with her girls, I won't leave her. What if something goes wrong? I couldn't live with myself…" His voice trailed off into a low mumble and I couldn't hear what he was saying exactly.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said take a some time off from work." His laugh just sounded sad.

"How long have you been nagging me to use my vacations days?" They were both quiet for a moment.

"You really love her don't you?" I held my breath waiting for his answer, but it didn't come. "Alright, call me if you need anything, or if anything changes with Anne."

"Thanks Joan, I will." What had been his answer? Had he looked disgusted or offended? Had he nodded or shook his head? Did he love me? Had she meant it only as friends? "She's my best friend, and I just can't leave her." I rolled away from the door. I was only a friend, and that was all I would ever be. I felt tears rolls down my cheeks as my shoulders shook with my silent sobs. I heard him walk in the room again. He headed back towards his seat by my side, but a foot away he paused and turned towards me, his eyes searching frantically in my direction.

"Annie?" He came to the head of the bed and dropped to his knees. His hands reached out and felt their way to my wet cheek. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Everything inside of me was telling me to lie, but I couldn't, not to my Auggie.

"My heart." I rasped out in between sobs. He looked confused, than realization hit him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything, up until the part where you said you didn't love me." He wiped my tears away, but his thumb brushed lower until it ran over my bottom lip, and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I do love you Annie. How could I not?" Another tear slipped out.

"Not just as a friend?"

"Of course as a friend," I felt my heart break inside of my chest, "But as so much more too. When you got shot I…I was so…so afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. You are the only thing that has been worth living for since I lost my sight. I love you Annie Walker."


End file.
